A magicians secret
by XxLILDreamerxX
Summary: A new girl comes to stay with the group at the Reinsworth Residence, but she is not all what she seems... Talking and walking dolls,street magicians and lots and lots of candy! What is going on here? a BreakXOC fan fiction along with lots of fluffiness between Alice and Oz. SCRAPPED!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pandora Hearts, all i own is Rosa and Joker.

* * *

"It has been decided then, the girl will be sent to the Reinsworth residence's until her contract with us has finished and we no longer need her and she can be punished for her crimes."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, is it really necessary to move her all the way to the Reinsworth residences, im sure they have their hands full already…"

"It is, if she stays here at headquarters any longer it will cause a big problem with our superiors, they were reluctant to keep her in the first place."

"…."

"Well don't just stand there find the girl, get her to pack her bags and take her, she's a nuisance to the headquarters! Get her out of here as fast as you can!"

"Yes sir!"

**REIM'S POV**

I took in a deep breath before I knocked on the door of one of the rooms that Miss Sharon was currently in, I knocked and entered.

"Good Evening." I bowed toward the group; I could see that Oz, Alice and Gil were with Miss Sharon and Break. "Good evening Mr Riem, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Miss Sharon asked me over her evening tea "We have brought the guest that will be-"before I could finish the sentence we suddenly heard a loud, childish yell, I could have guessed she would make a ruckus by now as she was unusually quiet in the carriage. I sighed as I heard her yell again, more clearly this time.  
"PUT ME DOWN! IM NOT SOME BAG OF FREAKIN' FLOUR THAT YOU CAN TOSS OVER YOUR SHOULDER! PUT ME DOWN! ARRRGHHH! "I glanced over to the group and everyone but Break who remained poker-faced, had their face full of surprise and confusion. I sighed again whilst I took of my glasses and started cleaning them in frustration and nerves, I tried again "We have brought the guest that will be staying with you for a while until other arrangements have been placed."  
Pleased that I managed to finish my sentence before she yelled again, I put my glasses back on my face, waiting for my partner, Robert, to bring her in…if he could and if she hasn't already found a way to escape. My worries were soon pushed away as Robert walked in with her over his shoulder.

**? POV**

I was not pleased as Robert tossed me over his shoulder like a bag of flour as soon as I got out of the carriage, Riem had already strode ahead so I was all alone with mean ol' Robert who took great pleasure of jogging me now and then. Ohhh I am so paying him back when I have a chance. from my position i looked up, The place that I was staying at, the Reinsworth residence was pretty big. As we walked (well Robert walked I just got carried) through the long, fancy-pants looking corridors I was slowly getting into a more and more of a foul mood, not just because of the way Robert was treating me but because I was being shipped off to this place, I was happy at the Pandora headquarters where I had stayed for the last ten years,not only that, they had the nerve to call me a nuisance!  
Me a nuisance!? Sure I like the occasional prank and I don't really take the job seriously but it doesn't mean they can call me a nuisance. By the time I was at the peak of my foul mood and after me yelling we finally reached two grand oak doors and I could hear Riem talking to whoever is going to 'babysit' me. Robert opened the doors and walked into the brightly lit room, he greeted someone but I didn't hear who because I was too busy struggling to be put down and had my back to the room with my rear end in the air, a lovely way to start my stay here.  
When Robert put me down he didn't put me down like a gentleman ,oh no, he tossed me on the floor like I was nothing but a speck of dirt and I landed on my butt. Hard. I swear im going to have a bruise the size of this country when I wake up tomorrow. Riem helped me up like the GENTLEMAN he was and I turned around to see my housemates who will be putting their roof over my head for goodness knows how long.  
I stared at them and they stared at me. There was a man with dark curly hair and golden eyes who wearing a white shirt and black trousers with a black coat draped over the sofa in front of him. He was clutching a black top hat and was standing behind a boy with golden locks and green eyes wearing a white shirt with its collar done messily with a red tie, he also wore a grey waist coat and checked green shorts along with brown boots, next to him was a girl with long chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes who was wearing a short black skirt, white knee-high heeled boots and a checked coat/dress thing with a giant white bow hanging from her chest, who both lounged comfortable on a fancy looking sofa.  
On the other sat a young-looking girl with auburn hair tied up into a pony tail and was wearing a long gown that looked like it cost more than I earn a year, and next to her, most likely an attendant, was the strangest looking man I have ever had messy, light purple hair covering one eye and the other one that was shown was a blood-red colour he wore a purple shirt with a dark purple cravat around his neck, a white coat (I think) resting on his upper arms that covered his hands, cropped black trousers and white boots with black straps , but the strangeness didn't stop there, resting on his shoulder was a small doll, a doll resting on a grown man's shoulder was pretty strange although I can't really talk. Figuring that I might as well break the silence I pushed up my black top hat out of my brown eyes and opened my mouth "yo."

**Break's POV**

"yo." the girl greeted us, the girl before us was a strange sight I could say at least, She had long caramel brown hair, that nearly reached the floor, tied into low bunches with red ribbon, the most brownest eyes I have ever seen, a black top hat with red ribbon with two poker cards tucked in the side slide back down over her eyes.  
she wore a white blouse with a long chain and a joker card attached to it around her neck, she also wore black trousers, that ended just below her knee's with a chain around it, black boots with red lace, a giant black coat and she was holding a black tattered rag doll. For a slight childish appearance she looked like she was around the age of 16 although I had read a file about this girl and knew she wasn't, I was still surprised at her appearance, not that im going to show it. "Hello, nice to meet you, im Sharon," my auburn haired mistress said "im Oz- nice to meet ya, this is Alice and this grumpy guy is Gil" Oz said cheerfully. To this day I do not know what goes through that blondes head. I might as well introduce myself "Im Break and this is Emily" I gestured to the doll resting on the shoulder.  
The girl just looked at of us and turned round facing Riem and what's-his-name. "why?" she whined childishly "why do I have to come here I don't wanna be here" She spun around quickly and flailed her arms "no offense to you guys, I mean you look like great people." Turning back to Riem and i-can't-remember-who she spoke again "why can't I stay at headquarters?" Robert-who-I-just-remembered muttered something under his breath and turned away to go back and wait in the carriage I presume, the girl who heard what Robert muttered, blew a rather loud raspberry at his back.

**? POV**

So the Blondie is Oz, golden eyes is Gil, the brown haired girl is Alice, the daughter of the owner of this house is Sharon and the strange looking guy is Break… oh and the doll is Emily. They looked comfortable as a group of 5 (im not counting the doll) and I don't think it has a space for two more, so I turned around to face Riem and Mr meanie "why?" I whined and I knew I sounded childish but right now I really didn't care "why do I have to come here, I don't wanna be here." Now I sound like a spoilt brat. I turned around and making sure I didn't hurt their feeling I said "no offense to you guys, I mean you look like great people" then facing back to Riem and Robert I spoke again "why can't I stay at headquarters?" Robert then muttered something sounding awfully close to "little pain-of-the arse-brat" turning around he most likely was going back to the carriage-annoyed I blew the loudest raspberry i could muster at him.  
I turned back to Riem who just gave me a look which roughly translated to "_just introduce yourself to them, you're going to stay here if you like it or not."_ I sighed and turned around, clearing my throat I announced "Nice to meet you all, the name's Rosa and this guy here is Joker, sorry if he scares you." Showing the group the black rag doll who had been my best friend and companion since birth. The reason I thought the doll might scare them is because people at Pandora are certainly freaked out by him. I don't know why, he is the most  
adorable rag doll I have ever seen with his huge red button eyes wide mouth with red string over it vertically and its general tattiness with its many repairs over the years, I guess others don't quiet agree, but to my surprise the people in front of me don't look fazed or freaked out by Joker. "Well I better leave you to it, Rosa please behave and don't torture your hosts too much..." Riem let out a nervous laugh.

He bowed towards the group and gave me a giant old-fashioned strawberry lollipop (my favorite) before he went out the grand oak doors. Stuffing the Lollipop in my pocket for later, I made my way towards one of the fancy looking sofa's and slowly lowered myself down on one, opposite the two teens, taking my coat of and revealing two gloved hands, one red and one black. Taking them off as well I shoved those in the opposite pocket to the lollipop, still leaving my hat on. There was a short awkward silence until Gil spoke up " Aren't you that magician on Market Street that performs now and then?" "EHH!? You're a magician!? That's so cool!" Oz exclaimed "can you do a magic show? Please, please, please!" he continued. I was taken aback, never, has one of my work colleagues from Pandora wanted to see my magic apart from Riem and now these Pandora members want to see my stuff.  
I nodded; pleased I have someone interested in street magic. I got up put my gloves back on and walked into the middle of the room. I took of my hat and bowed "ladies and gentlemen, I, Rosa, will present you with one of the best magic performances and if you are not impressed I will eat my hat!" I reached down to the chain around my waist and from a pouch attached to it I pulled out a deck of playing cards.  
"Now let's start with some simple card tricks!" I shuffled the deck quickly, flipped a card in the air, and returned shuffling the deck I walked over to Oz "Alright Oz, pick a card." He picked a card out of the deck "now show it to the people around you but don't show it to me." I turned around making sure I couldn't see the card, he showed the card to everyone, apart from me and placed it back in the deck, I shuffled the deck making sure the picked card was mixed in with the others "now im gonna make the card show itself…" I placed my hand upon the deck and moved it upwards quickly as my hand flew up, a card flew up as well i caught the card, looked at it smiled and showed it to my audience "is this the card?" my audience faces, apart from Breaks, answered the question. I was correct; Oz had picked out the 6 of clubs which now was in my hand. "How did you do that?!" Alice exclaimed whilst Miss Sharon and Oz laughed, I chuckled, "nope, not telling. It's a magicians secret!" I wagged my finger at her.

To be honest there was no trick to it, I just knew. I performed a few more tricks that earned laughter,oohh's and ahhh's from my audience. after a while I decided to get on to the big stuff. "Alright, for my next trick im gonna need an assistant, Miss Sharon, would you?" I held my hand out towards Miss Sharon in which she held on to as she got up I looked toward Break and grinned "don't worry im not gonna saw her in half." I lead her to the middle of the room where everyone could see I then pulled a large sheet out of my hat and put it over Miss Sharon, covering her whole body and head with the sheet "okay Miss Sharon, im just gonna make you disappear and then I will bring you back okay?" "Okay" her answer came out muffled because of the sheet.  
I stepped back, took out a card, and held it between my index and middle finger, closing my eyes, I concentrated my magic on the card and on Miss Sharon. after opening my eyes I tossed the card on to the sheet and I could feel the magic working. After a few seconds I was satisfied that my trick had worked, I grabbed the top of the sheet where Miss Sharon's head would have been and pulled it off.

* * *

cliff hanger! _

anyways i hope you liked it! please rate & review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Im so sorry that it took this long to update, turns out the writer block came to stay and it would not go! anyways enough of my pointless complaining, on with the second chapter!_

_I do not own Pandora Hearts sadly, all i own are my own character Rosa and Joker_

* * *

_Rosas Pov_

_I grabbed the top of the sheet where Miss Sharon's head would have been and pulled it off._ I pulled the sheet off, and what would have been Miss Sharon was empty air. My audience gasped "What!? She's gone!?" Oz exclaimed whilst Alice got up and waved her hand in a slicing motion where Miss Sharon would have been. I grinned and pushed the rim of my hat up and out of my eyes. "Okay! Let's bring her back!" I winked as I took off my hat. I placed the hat on the coffee table upside down so that the rim of that hat was facing upwards. I put my hand into the hat followed by my arm; the audience lead forward in their seats watching in awe, I giggled to myself at their expressions, suddenly my hand felt what I was looking for. I grabbed it and pulled, and pulled and pulled. Slowly but surely Miss Sharon's head and then body came out of the hat, when she was waist up from the hat I held her by the waist and lifted her up and out of the hat, placing her down gently. It was quiet until-"WOAH! That's amazing!" burst out Alice and Oz at the same time whilst both Gilbert and Break looked amazed and slightly shocked. I giggled again as I held out by hand toward Miss Sharon, taking it we bowed together. "So, did you like it?" I chuckled as I put my hat back on "Yeah! It was awesome!" Oz exclaimed "How on earth did you get Sharon out of the hat?" Alice asked confusion covering her face, "Ahh, sorry but I can't tell you, it's a magicians secret" I tapped my nose for affect whilst Alice pouted and Miss Sharon giggled "to be honest it was rather strange being in your hat, stuff was everywhere." Miss Sharon commented gently. I nodded as I sat back down, not wanting to reveal any more secrets.

I chatted with the group for a while before I followed a kind looking maid to the room in which I will be sleeping in whilst I stay here, when she opened my door my mouth couldn't help but fall making a perfect 'o' shape, the room was gorgeous. And big. At the back of the room were two clear balcony doors opening up to an elegant looking balcony with a vast view of the Reinsworth garden. The bed which was placed against a wall to the middle of the room was queen's size and adorned with white silk and cotton sheets, next to it was a chocolate brown cabinet and on the other side of the room was a white marble fireplace, a grand deep oak grandfather clock, deep red arm chairs around a small chocolate brown coffee table with a vase of red calla lilies to finish. If this is the room that a guest will be staying in I can't wait to see what food they serve because at this point I was starving and it didn't help I was eating for two. I placed everything away when I glanced at the clock, noticing that was time for dinner, I made myself presentable and took Joker with me, leaving my coat, gloves and reluctantly my hat behind.  
When I got to the dining hall my mouth watered, a grand buffet was set out and my stomach couldn't help but rumble loudly and un-lady like. I sat down where a butler motioned and placed Joker on my lap, mouth-watering at the sight of all the food, still waiting for the others to arrive, I may be hungry, but I still retain my manners, much to his reluctance's and displeasure of having to wait for food. Finally, when everyone arrived and sat down, I piled as much food onto my plate, trying not to seem like a pig as I quickly ate the food, I tasted it but it didn't fill me up, it went straight to him, everyone else at the table looked surprised as I filled my plate for the 4th time, he was still hungry, but they said nothing as if it was normal for a girl my size to eat this much. Finally, when he was finished I was allowed to eat, this time though I ate more slowly, as I was the one eating and not him and I laughed along with the others, like a normal person. When the meal was over I was exhausted so I excuse myself and went back to my room, once the door was closed and no one else but Joker could see me, my masked slipped of my face, my smile vanished I sighed.  
I took of my clothes and got into my white night dress which fell to just above my ankles, the sleeves ended at my elbows and had red ribbon around the cuffs and around the bottom of the dress, finished I walked over to the balcony windows and looked at the sun setting as he spoke up "So, they dumped us here then?" he asked as I continued to watch the sun set, the sky looked like it was splattered with blood "yeah.." I replied, silence followed until he spoke up again "Are you gonna tell them about me and you, and why we aimed for here?"  
I laughed "Yeah right Jokes, im going to casually mention over a cup of tea that I came here to go behind their backs and use all their information to get what I want and that the doll that I carry around talks and walks because he is actually a chain that I have sealed in there. Yes Joker im so going to tell them" I said laughing as I looked at Joker who was sitting on the bed "Well, if you put it that way, it does sound kinda bad…" he pondered, the red strings over his mouth shortening and lengthening as he spoke "Anyway, im going to sleep, this bed is so soft!" he exclaimed as he walked up to the pillow and waited for me to join him, I took one last look at the evening sky and closed the curtains, quickly I lighted the candles on my bedside cabinet, lighting the room with a soothing glow. I climbed into the bed and relaxed between the plush sheets, trying to sleep until a small but annoying snoring sound echoed through the room making me groan, seriously!? I gently jogged joker but he didn't stop so I nudged him harder making him snort and wake up "W-what?" he asked sluggishly "Joker…" I started sweetly "If I have to put up with you snoring all night im gonna chuck you across the room or shove you in the hat." I threatened, sugar still coating my voice. Joker grumbled and rolled over, snuggling up to me and fell back to sleep, I waited and there were no snores, the threat of being chucked across the room or being thrown into my hat always works~!

"Mama! Mama wake up! Mama! Papa! Mama isn't waking up...Papa?! Papa!"

As sun trickled through the curtains i groggily opened my eyes and sat up rubbing my eyes. That dream, it's becoming more frequent...when will it stop haunting me!? i placed my face in my palm and took deep breaths, trying not to cry and end up waking Joker who would obviously start worrying. taking a deep breath i quietly got out of bed and started to get dressed quietly and quickly, i glanced at the clock as my stomach started to rumble, breakfast wouldn't be ready for another hour. Great, just great. I decided to go and do what i wanted to do when i first got here, so i shook Joker awake and stalked through the corridor, hiding in the shadows when i heard someone approach. Reaching my destination i opened the doors and walked into the Reinsworth Library breathing in the scent of leather bound books i smiled to myself at the fond memories the smell brought me back and went to start looking for what i wanted. Or so i thought "Good Morning Miss Rosa, you're up early."  
a teasing voice came behind me, i spun around wildly to see who the voice belonged to and saw Break standing by the entrance with Emily still on his shoulder, i chuckled "Yes, im always a morning person and i can never seem to lie in" well, i wasn't technically lying, i can never stay still for too long and i hate staying in bed "I can tell~" he commented that teasing smile never leaving his face "What brings you to the library, Miss Rosa~" he grinned, like he knew, but he can't know, even Riem, who is like a brother to me doesn't know "Well, i overheard that the Reinsworth had a Library, and i have always loved reading so i thought i should come here a find a story or two, with permission of course" i replied, my mask never slipping. "Well, im sure you will like it, i shall leave you to it then, remember breakfast is in half an hour~" he waved and skipped out of the library closing the door behind him. Good we're safe, but i will have to keep an eye on that one...

* * *

Well, thats it for now I will probably continue the story using Rosa's POV throughout. anyways please Rate and Review!


	3. Notice

Hello!  
So, as you may or may not know I am currently doing my final exams before I go to college...Yeah scary stuff. And as you may know this current story hasn't gotten very far compared to my others. Also, the plot bunnies for this story...well they have looooooong gone. So for now, this story will be classed as 'scrapped'. I won't be posting any more chapters for this until maybe some new plot bunnies arrive, or a whole new idea comes for this setting.

Thanks for reading!

XxLILDreamerxX- a very stressed authoress


End file.
